The present invention relates to powered mobility vehicles, such as electric mobility scooters and electric wheelchairs, in which a conventional key system may be replaced with a remotely operated control module or a remotely operated control module may be fitted to the vehicle.
Powered mobility vehicles, such as electric mobility scooters and electric wheelchairs typically have a simple key-activated power system, such as a control system for the electric. However, the keys of such vehicles tend to be very unsophisticated and often manufacturers use a common key system such that any key is able to activate a number of vehicles within a given range of vehicles, sometimes even all of the vehicles within that range. This makes the vehicles easy to steal. Furthermore, an exposed key-operated lock is relatively easy to circumvent, which also makes the vehicle vulnerable to theft. Alternatively, certain powered mobility vehicles have no key-activated power systems and can simply be operated with no need for a key.
In addition to the security issues, users of mobility vehicles often have limited movement of their fingers, which makes operating a key difficult. Moreover, it is often difficult for certain users of mobility vehicles to coordinate locating the key in the lock and it is known for keys to be broken whilst in the lock, which can cause the vehicle to be stuck in the active or inactive configuration.
Furthermore, should a user become incapacitated whilst operating the vehicle, it is difficult to bring the vehicle safely to a stop if the vehicle uses a key-operated activation system.
Thus, conventional key-operated mobility vehicles are relatively easy to steal, can be difficult to operate and can pose a safety risk should the user become incapacitated while operating the vehicle.